The folding-type shelf holder has a wall side member that is secured to a wall by screws or the like and a shelf side member that is secured to a shelf plate by screws or the like. The shelf holder is approximately L shaped as a whole. The wall side member and the shelf side member are both elongated straightly and the shelf side member is kept approximately orthogonal to the wall side member. The wall side member and the shelf side member are rotatably connected to each other at respective longitudinal ends. When the folding-type shelf holder is in a used state, the shelf side member is kept approximately orthogonal to the wall side member. And, when the folding-type shelf holder is not in the used state, the shelf side member is folded to be approximately in parallel to the wall side member. As the shelf side member is folded in the non-used state, it is possible to prevent the shelf plate from jutting out the wall and to allow effective use of space.
The patent document 1 mentioned below discloses a conventional folding-type shelf holder in which a wall side member and a shelf side member are pivotably connected to each other with a pin. The shelf side member is provided with a slide member that is slidable in the longitudinal direction. While the shelf side member is folded and rotated to be approximately orthogonal to the wall side member, the slide member is slid to the wall side member to be engaged with a holding part of the wall side member. Then, the shelf side member can be kept approximately orthogonal to the wall side member in the used state.
The patent document 2 discloses a folding-type shelf holder having a wall side member and a shelf side member, in which a long groove extending in a horizontal direction is formed in a guide plate at the upper end of the wall side member and a pin is provided on the shelf side member to be fit in the long groove. The shelf side member in a folded state is opened to be approximately orthogonal to the wall side member, the pin of the shelf side member is pushed into back of the long groove of the guide plate of the wall side member and the pin is secured to the wall side member with screws. Accordingly, the shelf side member can be kept approximately orthogonal to the wall side member in the used state.